xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmfall
_______________________________ ELMFALL _______________________________ no idea where this came from listen, bitch ______________________________ "And if you're gonna run at me, you better do it hard, 'cause I fear no fall, no brawl, no scars." _______________________________ _______________________________ APPEARANCE _______________________________ Elmfall is a stunning dark brown mackerel tabby. He has a slightly lighter underbelly, which compliments his deep coffee-brown markings. He has a very small slit on his upper lip, along with a long scar from his right shoulder to the middle of his left side. _______________________________ PERSONALITY _______________________________ Elmfall is quiet when you meet him, although once you get to know him, he is a devious young feline. He often messes with others, attempting to leech an interesting reaction from them. Elmfall is also extremely flirtatios;he will hit on you :). He's quite competitive and immature, taking any challenge you give him- even if he doesn't succeed. Although Elm is almost always sweet, there are times he's straight up evil. He often takes things too far, always ending up causing himself or someone else pain. Of course, he feels quite terrible about his behavior and choices afterward, but he's too stubborn and continues to do messed up shtuff. . Positive Traits Helpful/ Elmfall is always eager to please his clanmates, although he gets snappy if he's asked to do anything he doesn't want to. Active/ Elm is all over the place, always on his feet. He has to keep himself busy. Comical/ He loves to mess around, even better, he's actually good at cracking jokes. Quick-witted/ Elm is astute and witty, (almost lol) always ready for any question. This is also good for rOASTING people. Neutral Traits Sharp-tongued/ Elm has a sharp tongue, and although he's usually joking around, he can take it too far and end up hurting someone. Mordant/ Elm has a sardonic, cutting way of speaking. He gets in trouble often due to this. Inquisitive/ Elm is snoopy. (lol that is literally all i can say) Dramatic/ Elm is e x t r e m e l y dramatic, he tends to cause scenes everywhere he goes. Negative Traits Easly Manipulated/ Elmfall can be easily manipulated, which is strange because he isn't gullible at all (idk man) Stubborn/ He is actually probably one of the most stubborn creatures on the earth. He will refuse and refuse, which frequently gets him in trouble Sadistic/ As sweet as Elm is, when he hits a lower point, pain amuses him. He particularly enjoys inflicting it. Pessimistic/ Elm is always on the rainy side. i dont have anything else to put here Violent/ Although he doesn't really mean it(most of the time), Elm can be vicious. He finds himself in petty brawls frequently. Vain/ Elm is very egotistical; his vanity is something he struggles (and fails) to restrain _______________________________ PREFERANCE _______________________________ SEXUALITY: Straight RELATIONSHIP STATUS: Crushing ;) MENTAL CANDY-EYE: Elmpaw would enjoy a loud, stubborn, sassy feline to match his bold personality. Although, a shy, timid shecat he would love also. VISUAL CANDY-EYE: He isn't picky, although he adores harsh amber eyes and sleek, dark pelts. _______________________________ RELATIONS _______________________________ FAMILY Blossomeye-Mother-100% Trust-Deceased "I wish she could just come back to life already." Thoughts: Elmpaw misses his mother dearly, her death scarring him mentally for the rest of his life. __ Unknown-Father-10% Trust-Unknown "Ugh! I'll strangle him the next time I see him." Thoughts: Despising his father, Elmfall wishes to never encounter the feline again. __ Ivypaw-Brother-100% Trust-Alive "Yeah, he's pretty cool. By the way, he never gave me back my.." Thoughts: Ivypaw has always been a wonderful brother, although he can be annoying at times. __ FRIENDS __ Aurapool-98% Trust-Alive "Oh! She's gorgeous! Pretty sure she likes me back, I mean who wouldn't love this sexy beast-" Thoughts: Elmpaw adores Aurapool. Feeling the need to impress her, Elm is infatuated by her looks and personality. __ Tempestfall-70% Trust-Alive "Oh. He's alright I guess.." Thoughts: Elm is quite cautious around the feline, frightened that he'll think poorly of him once again. __ Scaredwhisker-25%% Trust-Alive "She's changed. She has lost my trust and my respect." Thoughts: Scaredwhisker's bitter behavior irritates Elm greatly. He is determined to do whatever he can to annoy her. __ Omenlight-82% Trust-Alive "He's cool, I suppose.." Thoughts: Elmfall doesn't really know the feline, but his past experiences with Omenlight are pleasant. __ Topazpelt-90% Trust-Alive "Awh, Topaz is great! She's the only adult that throws rocks back at me!" Thoughts: Elm enjoys Topaz's playful behavior. __ Lilacpaw-70% Trust-Alive "Ayeee! I remember sneaking into the barn with her!" Thoughts: tba __ Cobrafang-30% Trust-Alive "Oh. Edgelord over here-" Thoughts: Elm is always extremely uneasy whenever Cobrafang is around. His snide behavior unsettles Elm. __ Kestrelwing-60% Trust-Alive "She's pretty cool; probably the only apprentice that hasn't hit me with a shoe or something." Thoughts: tba tell me to add you i literally can't remember shit _______________________________ GALLERY _______________________________ Elmo.png|art by soshi Elmoo.png|art by auraboo Elmooo.png|art by moonbornunicorn Category:Original Character Category:Feline Category:Candidates for Deletion